


Troubled Fire

by just_a_little_writer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Black Maria mentioned, But not King because of the mask, But the name of the place is literally Woman Trouble, Drinking, F/M, I am sorry for specifiying the gender of Reader!, Part one has no reader and is completely safe to read, Posting this now before I delete it, hopefully will do part two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: I am just here trying to deliver on some King the Wildfire content because there is almost none. Since we barely know anything about him this is very much OOC. I feel like some things about him will be revealed later that is different from the way we expect him to be, since Oda does this often!Basically: King wants to relax at Woman Trouble. But he catches the eyes of somebody he didn't notice there before.Part 1 is safe for work and Reader does not appear yet. Hopefully I'll manage to write a part two.
Relationships: King The Wildfire (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Troubled Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I just want to touch those wings but know he would burn me instantly. So I need to make up this story to get some feels.

Music plays throughout the building accompanied by giggles, gasps and murmurs.

“Is that...” One of the girls trails of in a hushed voice.

“It must be!” Another one proclaims to her colleagues. “Nobody would dare to pretend to be him.”

Heavy footsteps of the man in question leave no room for any doubt. His wings close to his body.

“I don't think I ever saw him visit us here.”

A bunch of escort girls assemble to awe at the Calamity in union who makes his way towards the receptionist who's already straightened her back and put on a welcoming smile.

“Oh, he does visit us. But he knows how to lay low.” One of the older workers smugly tells the other girls while pouring her customer another drink.

The voices stop as he arrived, only to be able to listen in on what King has to say. He looks down at smiling receptionist without giving off any hints of a grin himself. The mask making him even more mysterious and intimidating. But used to this behaviour by now the woman greets him warmly.

“Welcome to Woman Trouble! What can we do for you today, King? Here for your own pleasures or shall I announce you to Black Maria for business maybe?”

Only a few drunken customers let out a few words as they ask for more sake from their escorts of the evening who pay less attention to them than they do to the winged wildfire.

King squints his eyes at her and remains silent for a few seconds before he replies to her in a deep voice “I'm here for personal interests today.” Short and enough for the trained woman to understand.

“Of course, of course! We will gladly serve you for this evening however you please King! Do you have any requests? A specific music, location, girl?”

He simply turns his back to her and starts walking. “I will go to my usual spot, please send 3 girls of your choice there with sake. Don't take too long.”

With that he leaves her to work out everything as he walks towards one of the more private booths. It is multiple times bigger than the average customers will need, but necessary to leave enough room for the Calamity. The material of the couch has been changed and improved to now be fireproof, as the light on Kings back has made it's impression on the previous fabric. Ever since he has taken a liking to this booth it has been reserved to him. Due to it's space but also it's location where he can't easily be seen but he in return has a good overview of the place. Only a few times have others been allowed to use it, and only whenever it was known King is on a mission.

Just shortly after he seats himself down are 3 woman approaching him with bottles of sake in their hands. While he can't drink with his mask on, he usually requests that the girls have something for themselves. They know not to keep him waiting as the receptionist quickly picked them out and send them on their way to him. The ones that were already busy with their own customers pulling them into their lap had mixed reactions about not being able to serve him. Some were relieved to not face him personally and carry the pressure of the brothel on their shoulders. But plenty of others huffed out in annoyance as to being unable be picked out. Not only is it more thrilling than any of the averages that walk in here, but it also pays better. Keeping a Tobiroppo entertained is viewed as an honour. But serving and keeping a Calamity in a good mood was a very rare chance.

The now picked out servants for King are each known for years in the brothel for their good services. They are trusted to put him into good graces with the establishment.

King rarely visits as he doesn't often enjoy the company of others too much. Neither does his job leave a lot time for either relaxation, nor the chance to let his guard down. But tonight, he took the time and made sure that enough high ranking Beast Pirates are on duty. He should only be the last resort tonight shall things go down. But he hopes they don't. At least not for the next few hours.

He silently lets himself be served. The workers, each one having a unique look and different type to them, do their best to keep the mood light as they talk to him. They know the basic procedure for him.

"Drink. Talk to him and each other. But don't expect him to answer to anything and never attempt to make him reply. You are allowed to crawl on his lap and massage his front but do not touch the wings. He will also not let you get behind him."

The last one most likely comes from fighting experience and not even trusting Maria's most loyal workers to not attempt to stab him.

Luckily he will always request multiple people at once which makes it easier to keep the mood light by engaging with each other. Being left alone with him would make the task more difficult than now.

King lets himself enjoy this for more than 30 minutes. One of his servants tonight laid herself down on her stomach on the couch next to him. Her arms keeping her upper body upright as she looks at King while she gently starts singing to the music still playing in the background. Her cleavage presented to him, which he calmly inspects. The second servant moves around as she seductively dances and jumps between making conversation and taking a drink. The third one, the bravest one yet, has quickly seated herself comfortably on his left thigh. She has taken little steps from the beginning and is now caressing his biceps while snuggling into his side dreamily. All of them remember their training and occasionally compliment him on whatever they deem interesting at the moment.

King knows it is their job, but he is no fool and know that what they say about him is the truth. He is well built, strong enough to be one of the highest ranking pirates out there, and is aware how the mystery of his real appearance adds a lot to the appeal.

Queen can call him a torture loving pervert all he wants. At least he knows how many would quite literally kill to be with him in this booth. He even once entertained the thought of letting the girls fight over being allowed to serve him. But Black Maria has already showed a wannabe customer of the past what happens when they try to bring her girls into situations like this. King could take it, but he would rather not start something with the Spider woman and continue coming here.

The flying Zoan user relaxes under the meaningless small-talk of the women. He tries to listen to conversations far away, but drifts back into taking slow breaths and simply switching between watching his servants, and everything else he can spot going on in Woman Trouble. The fire on his back crackles softly.

That is until he spots her.

His wings twitch with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... thoughts?  
> Spoiler: Reader will have to be a giant woman (not like Black Maria but at least as big like Sasaki or Who's Who) for her to be able to work some things out with him!
> 
> Comments are very very welcome! Even a short "Yay!" Or "Liked it" helps me to motivate myself to write.


End file.
